


Go! Fight! Win! Brockton Bay Bunnies!

by Minds_of_Shadow



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/F, Mind Control, Superpowers, wholesome?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minds_of_Shadow/pseuds/Minds_of_Shadow
Summary: Emma triggers as a brainwashing tinker, and thinks Taylor as a dominant cheerleader captain would be sexy memory to enjoy before she eventually get birdcaged, and things go horribly right.
Relationships: Emma Barnes/Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma waited until Danny left before ringing the doorbell. It wouldn’t help for him to come home while she was enacting her plan. Taylor’s present was carefully tucked in the box, perfectly concealed inside. Carefully she stepped over the wobbly step, still broken after all this time.

The door slowly crept opened, with Taylor peeking out of the other side. Dressed in a bland brown t-shirt, and loosely fitting cargo pants. “Oh, hi Emma.” Taylor’s eyes were cast downward. How long has it been since she saw Taylor smile?

“I was out shopping, and remember your birthday passed while you were at summer camp. I called then, but you never said if the councilors gave you the message.

“They didn’t. Thank you. How’s the healing?”

Emma reflexively touched the side of her face and the scar that ran from the right side of her lips and upward. “It healed up, but the scar isn’t going anywhere. The modeling career didn’t last long, hun?”

“I’m sorry.” It wasn’t your fault, Taylor. Everything kept being taken from her. First her aunty Annette, then her chatterbox friend, and now the fledgling modeling career.

“Enough pity party. I have a present and a surprise for you. So I’m going to order pizza, and get things set up.” Emma pushed past Taylor and went towards the phone. It was going to take time, to make sure everything is perfect, and they had hours alone before Danny came back home.

The half pepperoni, and half pepperoni and pineapple pizza, was finished up, while Emma made sure the door was locked. It was the first proper test of the tech, and interruptions couldn’t be allowed to happen.

In the basement, Emma set up the machine. Two large spirals attached to a spinning wheel and were placed so as soon as Taylor entered she’d see them, and fall into the trance. They were hidden underneath the black and gold cloth, just in case Taylor got eager and peaked early.

Emma was going to get her chatterbox friend back, even if was just going to be the last time she saw her.

\---  
Taylor stood stock still, as Emma slowly pulled off her clothing. The borning drab clothing was tossed away by the stairs in the basement. Emma pulled out of the black panties with the word “Cheer” written along the backside and slid then up Taylor’s long legs. Taylor did have nice legs, and her butt wasn’t made either. Summer camp did her good with her fitness.

“What are you doing Emma?” asked Taylor in a half-daze as she kept looking straight ahead.

“You are a sexy cheerleader aren’t you?” asked Emma, and she started sliding the black knee-high stockings up Taylor’s legs.

“...Yes. I’m a sexy cheer captain.” Taylor slowly said, not fully sure if it was true. It seems true, but she didn’t remember every being such before just a few minutes ago.

Emma started brushing Taylor’s hair, the long black curly strands were had a few knots that Emma had to work out. Emma tied a pair of ribbons placing Taylor’s locks into a pair of ponytails. “Ya know, you look cute with your hair like this, you should wear it in twintails more often. Maybe let it grow out longer as well.” Did that get added to the trance instructions? It didn’t really matter either way. She wasn’t going to be around to see it. Maybe something to imagine, when she was all alone.

“Hold these.” Emma placed the pair of pom-poms in Taylor’s hands, the finishing touch of dressing her sexy cheer captain. A tiny black skirt with gold pleats, that was short enough if Taylor moved the panties would be visible. A blacktop, that shoved most of Taylor’s mid-drift, and with a mesh cleavage window, and padded to invoke the image of her having a chest.

It was time for the scenario to play out, the sexy cheer captain, teases her slutty junior, and teaches them a lesson. There was finally a smile on Taylor’s face, even if Emma had to place it there herself.

“Okay, Taylor. Let’s finally have some fun before I have to go away,” said Emma.

“Emmie, where are you going to?” asked Taylor, with the conditions, she didn’t frown, but there was still a pout on her made-up face.

“Probably the Birdcage. I’m sick, and they are the only ones with a cure.” Emma said plainly. Taylor wouldn’t be the last. She already had the costumes ready for her sister and mom. Her dad was on a business trip, and lying about Taylor being over for a sleepover should give her a few days of fun before everything came crashing down.

‘Why was everything going dark?’ were Emma’s last thoughts before she passed out.  
\---  
Emma looked to the door. Locked. She could yell, but Danny wasn't home. That is why she came over in the first place. She'd just be alone with Taylor for hours. Taylor in front of the door, her arm's crossed with a pair of pom-poms in each hand. The black and gold cheerleader outfit clung tightly to her body. It wasn't an official uniform, more of a sexy bedroom costume, but Emma knew it was just perfect for Taylor when she saw it in the store. The machine beeped and whirled in the corner of the room. A set of spirals from a B-grade movie mad scientists. It was her own creation, but here it was ready to be used on her.

"Hiya Emma, how’s it coming." said a smiling Taylor with a chipper tone. How long has it been since Taylor smiled? From before the incident, from before when Annette died. Was she wrong to want things back how they used to be, even a little better?

"Slowly, Taylor," Emma said looking over the instructions she had been trying to write. Everything thing felt so much better and clearer. The scenario she designed for Taylor, was because she wanted Taylor to be in charge. The fearless Taylor that could drag Emma to any wild idea she had, from the haunted houses when they were younger, as well as the roller coasters.

"Emmie, remember it is Captain Taylor or Captain when we’re like this," said Taylor as she walked away from the door. The tiny black skirt swished along her long legs. "You remember what you were going to do, if I didn't stop you right, Emmie?"

Emma stuttered out her confession, "I was going to turn Anne into a cleaning obsessed french maid, then my mom into a 1950s fetish housewife."

"Emmie, then what would have happened," said Taylor with a pout. The golden gloss of her lips highlighted under the basement light. Taylor wasn't the type to wear makeup. Wasn't now a keyword. A cheerleader should always look their best, Emma remembered adding that to the trance when Taylor was under.

"I would have been caught, or had to go on the run." Emma swallowed her breath. She knew this plan was only to end in misery, she just wanted a few moments of pleasure and happiness back the way things used to be.

"Isn't this better Emmie bear? said Taylor as she looked Emma right in the eyes, trailing gold-painted fingernails across Emma's lips, careful to avoid the scar.

"Yes, Captain," said Emma, short of breath. She wanted to get caught, didn't she? Why else would she want to go out in a blaze of obvious uses of her power? The desire to get caught started as a nagging thought, why was she being so blatant in abusing her powers, if she didn’t want to get caught. She couldn’t sleep, without thoughts of brainwashing everyone around her. It kept building over the last few weeks.

"Oh! Kay!" Taylor gave a pose, with one arm outstretched and raise in the arm, her pom-pom shaking, the other held tight on her hips. "This is your chance, write that trance."

Emma adjusted her skirt, a plaid strip of fabric with a damp spot has been growing ever since she came over. Thinking about what she was going to do to Taylor, and what she did to her best friend. Taylor always knew what to do. Isn't that why she started with Taylor first, she was the one most likely to stop her before this plan started.

"As your captain, I swear, I'll do everything to help you, even from yourself," said Taylor as Emma started the machine. Being Taylor’s brainwashed cheerleader was a better fate than she had planned for herself. Until everything comes crashing down, she’d get to see Taylor’s smiling face.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma walked down to the basement, her captain as tinkering with Emma’s former brainwashing device, it was already half-way disassembled and was being used for parts. The urge to use it on someone was faded, but it still simmered in the background. It would take her time to rebuild it again, more time for Taylor to stop or redirect her when the need to mind control someone got too strong. That was another feeling since the blackout. Emma could feel the emotions Taylor had. There was a sensation to them, but what each was vague. The was a concept like she could push them, but she refused to take advantage of her captain.

“Captain Taylor, I’m feeling off. Like a puzzle piece jammed into the wrong slot.” Emma snuck into Taylor’s bed after getting Danny to agree to a sleepover, but despite being with her captain she couldn’t sleep well. Nightmares of waving goodbye to Taylor from the back of a PRT van destined to the Birdcage.

Taylor looked up, her twin-tails dangling over the half-built tinker tech. Emma wondered where all tinkers about to make use of others techs, or what this something unique to Taylor, and her becoming a parahuman yesterday, while Emma was brainwashing her. A pit of guilt was in her stomach for doing such a thing to her captain, yet given the chance again, she’d still do it.

“It is because you don’t feel like you are fitting the concept of a cheerleader?” Taylor’s words hit like a dagger through a haze of fog.

“That’s it.” Emma blinked wildly as the rest of the picture became clearer.

“Wearing anything other than my uniform didn’t feel right. It wasn’t that I couldn’t, it was just like wearing clothing the wrong size, I could force myself, but it felt wrong,” said Taylor. Emma noticed that Taylor was already wearing the black and gold costume, and slipped it on as soon as Danny left. Emma didn’t realize anything was odd, because it was perfectly normal for her captain to wear a cheerleading uniform, even if that was only true as of yesterday.

Emma wasn’t wearing a uniform. She wasn’t chanting cheers. She wasn’t helping anyone to be happy. She was a cheerleader, yet nothing she was doing pointed her in the direction of that being true. That was the source of the feeling of dissonance. She was only a cheerleader in her mind, the rest of reality didn’t fit.

“Okay! Let’s Go! No need to fear! Let’s get you fit to cheer!” said Taylor as she grabbed the pom-poms from the table and gave a chant. Taylor dragged Emma upstairs and started to dig through the closet something to help with Emma’s problem. Taylor didn’t have the extensive wardrobe Emma had, but a short skirt, a gift from Taylor’s grandmother that didn’t understand Taylor’s taste. Adding a halter top in matching color, help give Emma a concept of looking like a budget cheerleader costume.

Emma twisted in front of the mirror, letting the skirt swirl. “It’s helping some captain.” Emma managed to crack a smile.

“It just a start, my sweetheart. I know this will get you hopping, let's go shopping.” Taylor swapped out of her uniform, into a similar quasi-cheerleader costume. Taylor’s gram sent her fashionable clothing frequently, which tend to get worn once for a photo to thank her for sending the present, and then store forevermore.

Over the next few days, Taylor invested more in helping the two of them fit the concept of a cheerleader. Such as trying to design matching uniforms that were just perfect for them. In a large box store, the two of them were picking out fabric for what uniforms would look like.

As Taylor walked across the isles, taking a moment to look at a color, Emma stared as Taylor’s skirt swished back and forth. Taylor never used to wear heels, yet she was already walking like she's worn them all her life. Each step caused the fabric to bounce, as Taylor was nearly skipping across. The captain's legs were going to be sore after since knowledge isn't the same as conditioning, but it was the first step. Taylor being able to take apart Emma's trance inducer wasn't something the redhead expected, nor that the captain was able to repurpose it into a learning device. It worked by causing a trance similar to Emma’s first machine but instead granted a state of perfect memory while under the trance.

Uncle Danny was glad to see Taylor smiling again, and luckily didn't expect it was a Master. Thinking it was just from seeing her friend after all this time. Emma was glad Uncle Danny didn’t someone home until after the stains on the captain's uniform had been washed out, and carefully hidden for next time.

"Emms, what to do you think of this color?" Captain Taylor pulled a bolt of cloth from the rack, it was light pink. A color that didn't match any of the schools in the Bay.

"It fairly girly." It was, but despite Taylor’s old nerdy appearance she liked girly things. Despite initial impressions of their appearances, Taylor was the one with the bed full of stuffed animals. That they were standing guard over fantasy and sci-fi novels was the expected part.

"Yeah, a happy pink, for happy cheerleaders." Emma couldn't deny Taylor's smiling face. Her eyes filled with life and joy. She was that endless bundle of energy that Emma missed. "Once we find the just perfect color, we'll start picking out patterns. The special uniforms are for special times. Like yesterday. We need proper practicing uniforms for cheering." Taylor fulled devoted herself to being Emma's sexy cheer captain. From researching stunts, and chants, to proper cheerleader styles. It was more than just brainwashing, the trances weren't that detailed, just concepts of what Taylor's role would have been for few times before Emma's would eventually get caught. Emma was the captain's fellow cheerleader, and her subordinate and hung unto her every plan. The urges to brainwashing were still there, but suppressed, for now. Under Taylor’s permission, Emma had started working on another device, much smaller. Part in case they needed to cover up their change in behavior, but also because tinkering help reduced the urge.

"Something simple of the pattern, so Emmie, maybe this pattern, or this one, maybe that one here." Taylor started piling sewing patterns into Emma's hands.

“Right, Taylor. This one looks nice.” Emma took a second to imagine what the pleated designed would look like on Taylor’s legs. They were starting to get toner from the daily exercises. Every day with Taylor had been filled with excitement and dedication again. There were still quite a few weeks before school started again, and Emma wanted to spend every moment she could with her captain before then.

“Hey, Tay, can I do the sewing?” Emma wanted to be helpful. A cheerleader is there to make people happy. Those words seared into Emma’s mind by her own hand. Being happy would help make her captain happy. Being helpful would make herself happy.

“Not a problem. Do you need any help?” There was an unbridled joy to Taylor that was hard to deny, but Emma needed to do it herself. She needed to push herself toward being a better cheerleader with her own hands, instead of just on captain Taylor’s order.

As they returned to Taylor’s home, Emma took the fabric scissors and the sewing machine and began to work. 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma laid out the clothing across Taylor’s bed, careful to not disturb the knight owl plushie on the pillow. The skirt that she spent so much time on, sewing the little pleats in. Measuring the waistband so it was just right. The soft fabric of the top, and the pricks of the needle as she learned to sew properly. The cross pattern across the shell, waiting for a team name, still not decided. The measuring tape that was held tight across captain Taylor’s body, as Emma recorded the numbers. The journey to outfit was more fulfilling than any modeling shoot. Emma spent every hour she could with Taylor. Each moment filled with her joy. Captain Taylor was the girl from Emma’s memories and dreams. A grinning loon that could never shut up and Emma didn’t want her to.

There were just a few steps to do. Taylor stood at the other side of the bed, setting up her own outfit. Emma laid out the make-up. Even with Taylor’s self-teaching tinker tech, Emma had the practice to properly apply it, and the understanding of why certain why was better for the situation. She tore her eyes from her fellow cheerleader and started to dress in the uniform.

Emma looked in the mirror and gave a hop, the pink pleated skirt fluttered upwards. She was a cheerleader. Taylor's sexy little cheerleader. Dropping her pink and white pom-poms for a brief moment, she took the bow and pulled her fiery red hair back into a ponytail, then blew a kiss to the mirror. Leaning over to grab the pom-poms off Taylor's bed, Emma took a few more moments to admire herself. Light pink tennis shoes and knee socks that ran up to the short rose pink skirt with white pleats. Spankies that would be shown off during any stunt. Her taunt tummy bared from the gap between the skirt and the top. Her makeup was heavier than normal, but Emma wore similar during the defunct modeling career. The bright lights washed out any light coating.

She was a cheerleader. Not just in her mind, but now in reality. Emma felt complete. Emma grinned widely, she was going to show the world how much of a cheerleader she could be. Turning around quickly so her skirt would flutter up, she wrapped her arms and pom-poms around her Captain who was watching the whole show, and gave a kiss to the matching cheerleader.

The two pairs of painted lips pushed against each other. Emma looked up into the taller girl’s eyes. Cheerleaders exist to make people happy. The words etched in Emma’s mind deeper than any chiseled stone. Emma was making Taylor happy, as the captain pushed into Emma, leading the junior of the cheerleaders towards the bed. Taylor was Emma’s captain. Her lighthouse in the dark to lead the gave. A bright shining light to cut through the fog of her urges.

Emma’s flopped onto Taylor’s bed, the fiery red ponytail laying against the bed. Pom-poms rustled as they dropped on the floor, taking the owl plushie with them. Taylor’s hand slipped into the waistband of Emma’s skirt.

“Taylor.” Was all Emma was able to get out.

“Remember Emmie. It's Captain Taylor. You made me a tease. So it’s my turn to please.” Taylor’s slender fingers were slowly rubbing circles across Emma’s lower lips. “Hey, hey Emma. Here’s your dilemma. Don’t be sappy, make your captain happy!”

Emma took her cue, and made use of the shortness of Taylor’s skirt, and placed a hand underneath. “Hey hey, ah, you’re so gay. Two can play.” Wordplay was more Taylor’s thing. Coming up with chants are hard enough, before adding that Taylor’s finger kept teasing her lower lips.

“Are you a mind reader? You’re a cheerleader.” Chanted Taylor, the wide grin never leaving her lips, even as hints of a moan started to form.

Trapped underneath her captain, fellow cheerleader, and best friend, Emma couldn’t be happier. Her fingers dance underneath the fabric of the pleats, the panties are pushed down to Taylor’s knee socks. Her digit slid easily into the dripping slit. The trouble of the world melted away. Taylor the slutty cheer captain, teasing her junior. Any hesitation was washed away into the role they’ve been assigned.

A pair of fingers pushed and pulled again and again underneath the skirts. Emma could not longer tell was doing what, lost in a haze. She just had to listen to her captain. A cheerleader trusts her captain. Emma trusts her captain. Those were the hardest phrase to put into word for the self-inflected trance. Yet, when she decided them, they were the most certain, the ones she had no doubt of. The key and lock, on her madness. The words that keep her out of the Birdcage, and binds her to her friend instead.

“Emmie bear. You finally feeling full of cheer.” Taylor bounced across the bed, riding Emma’s hand.

“Yes, Captain Tay.” Emma giggled. She was a cheerleader. Laying across Taylor’s bed, she was bringing joy to the most important person in her life. Everything finally felt right. There was only one thing left to do. Emma redoubled her effort on the bouncing Taylor. The black twin tails twisting the air, framing the most beautiful face, was the sight Emma didn’t want to end or ever forget.

Summer vacation continued, and the two realized they couldn’t keep practicing at Taylor’s home. Taylor’s basement was too cramped for tumbles, and neither of them had a proper backyard. A short bus ride to the park was the solution.

“Emmie, you ready?” said Taylor from the outside of the stall.

Butterflies and excitement turned in Emma’s stomach. She was a cheerleader. Emma repeated the mantra to herself. Focusing on her trance was becoming a ritual for her. A focus on correctness in a world that was so wrong. Emma slipped on her uniform, stuff her civilian clothing in the backpack. Carefully she inspected the very thin wires in her pom-poms. Undamaged and ready for the worst-case scenario. Taylor’s pair had that same tech. Spend them the right way, and they would stun and cause a trance state. Only for a second or so, but they weren’t fighters. Just enough to run away.

“Ready!” Emma shouted out, before rushing out of the stall. As her nerves calmed, she felt filled with energy. Every step felt like a hop to the sky, as the tennis shoes ran along with the morning dew of the grass.

The Brockton Bay park was one of the few areas the city kept in good shape. As long as the sun was out, it was a peaceful place. A baseball diamond, as well as a soccer field, were two of the highlights, as well as the frequently graffitied statues.

Legs together, hands on her hips, gripping the pom-poms. Emma followed Taylor’s chant. “Hey hey, Brockton Bay!” Thrust forward in the right hand on Bay. “2-4-6-8” Shake the pom-poms at each number. The instruction for the dance at the forefront of Emma’s find. “Let’s get up that heartrate!” Pull back right hand, then quick jab with left, then throw the right arm high in the air. “We’re here to say. We’re here to cheer. It’s crystal clear” Hands behind, thrust out the chest.

Emma followed the rest of the chant. The dance moves were simple. Taylor had designed more complex ones, but neither of the two could stretch their legs that high yet. As much as the mind was willing, the body needed time to catch up.

A small blonde girl had sat on the bench and was starting at the two cheerleaders for several minutes. Taylor walked over to the girl. “Hi. Want to join in? It’s a great exercise.”

“N-n-no.” said the girl, taken back from Taylor’s frowardness.

“The parks a good place to get lost in your thoughts. Let’s forget about everything else going on in the city. “ Taylor sat down next to the blonde girl, dressed in a grey hoodie.

“Are you coming on to me? I’m not a dy-dy-lesbian”

“I’m not, just trying to have a conversation with a lonely looking person. I’m Taylor.” Taylor slid along on the bench to face the person.

“Tammi. I’m not lonely,” said Tammi with her eye downward toward the path that snaked across the park. “I’m just waiting until my mom picks me back up.”

“It a cute name. Do you spend a lot of time in the park? I used to spend hours here, but things happened, and didn’t spend as much time here anymore. Trying to get back in the habit."

“I used to spend time with my uncle, but I’m not allowed to see him anymore. Cause terms of my p-p-p-urg. To avoid going back to juvie.” Tammi frowned, she wasn’t sure why she was telling this stranger anything.

“If you join in, I’m sure. The time will just zoom on by.” Taylor stood up from the bench. “Don’t be a snooze, you have nothing to lose.”

Taylor took her position back in front of Emma and started another cheer. After two more cycles, Tammi walked over. “How do I do this?” 


End file.
